Magic
by Annie PWM
Summary: Quando mais um ano começa na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, ninguém estava preparado para as mudanças. Todas as suas certezas e crenças são reviradas por um acontecimento que afetará a todos. Sonhos, medos, amores, paixões... tudo virá a tona quando o Cálice de Fogo for acesso mais uma vez...
1. Prólogo

Então pessoal, estou de volta!  
>E dessa vez com meu novo baby *-*<br>Espero que vocês gostem e comentem sempre. A continuação da fic depende, exclusivamente dos comentários de vocês, então se gostou, mãos a obra... Quanto mais review mais capítulos.  
>Todas as sugestões e críticas são bem-vindas. Se tiver erros, desculpem, o corretor do Word as vezes valha! Não, brincadeira, eu mesma corrijo, então sempre escapa alguma coisa. Se você ver algum erro ultrajante pode comentar que eu arrumo.<br>Por enquanto, é só.  
>Comentem, comentem, comentem e aproveitem a história.<br>Beijos.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Uma figura encapuzada andava com passos lentos pelos limites de Hogwarts, parecia quase saltitar, como uma criança na manhã de natal, sua capa farfalhava pelo mato no chão e a irregularidade do terreno não parecia lhe importar. Andou por quase um quilometro sem parar e ao chegar aos portões do castelo parecia levemente ofegante, mas mesmo assim sua risada era alta e surpreendente dada à hora da noite. A lua brilhava alta no céu, cheia e com seu alaranjado vivo, mais parecendo o sol no crepúsculo que a lua cheia numa noite quente de agosto.

O luar iluminava tudo e no vasto campo aberto que se seguia aos portões da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts nada passaria despercebido, contundo, a figura encapuzada nada tinha a temer, naquela época do ano, com os alunos de férias a segurança do castelo caia pela metade, não que tivesse intenção de burlar a segurança de sua antiga escola, seus planos era bem maiores que esse, apenas queria ver com seus próprios olhos o lugar que muito em breve seria palco de sua tão sonhada vingança. Algo bem maior, algo que feriria seus inimigos onde mais lhes doeria. Eles teriam que ver o que mais lhes era caro definhar, sofrer e nada poderia fazer para ajudá-los.

Tinha demorado anos, a paciência foi uma das coisas que aprendeu a ter, mas a hora finalmente tinha chegado, o dia tão esperado estava quase ao alcance de suas mãos hábeis. Só mais um pouco e eles, todos eles, pagariam pelo seu sofrimento. Dando as costas aos portões da escola andou alguns metros e desaparatou. Tudo voltou ao normal, como se nunca tivesse existido nenhuma figura encapuzada rondando a escola. Tudo estava igual, mas nada voltaria a ser como antes.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	2. A Queda do Pomo

**Olá! **

**Então, apesar de não ter nenhuma review, tem uma pessoa seguindo a fic o/ uhulll**

**Agora que a história vai começar de verdade, então espero comentários de vocês :p**

**Reviews e aproveitem a fic. :***

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 – A Queda do Pomo<strong>

O luar iluminava o quarto bem arrumado e organizado de Rose Weasley. Uma parede cheia de livros, tanto trouxas quanto bruxos, todos impecavelmente organizados por preferência, apenas um ou outro estavam fora do lugar, sinal de que a menina lhes tinha lido. Outra parede cheia de fotos, das mais diversas, com várias pessoas, tornando praticamente impossível pra alguém que não conhecesse distinguir os rostos sorridentes das fotos, tantos ruivos, alguns morenos, outros louros e no meio de todas duas cabeças azuis. Uma foto se destacava das outras por estar colada no espelho do quarto, mostrava três jovens uniformizados rindo.

A dona do quarto estava na terra dos sonhos, ressonava baixinho tendo sonhos inquietos e que a faziam rolar na cama. Ela não se lembraria do que tinha sonhado ao acordar, mas dizem que sonhos são premonições, não que a primogênita dos Granger-Weasley acreditasse em premonições ou destino, para ela as coisas aconteciam por que tinham que acontecer e apenas se a pessoa escolhesse seu rumo. Em um sobressalto a menina acordou, sentia a garganta seca e o coração pulsando rápido no peito. Queria um copo de água, alguma coisa para molhar a boca, nem saliva tinha mais.

Resolveu se levantar, tinha uma jarra com água no quarto, mas estava quente, o que ela mais queria era um copo d'água bem gelado e pensando bem, a jovem bruxa quase optou por um banho, mas desistiu ao olhar no relógio no seu criado mudo, passara da meia noite, seus pais iriam acordar com toda a certeza. Deixando o robe de lado por ter certeza que a casa estaria vazia e com calor demais para colocar mais uma camada de pano por cima do short e da camisa – que pertencia a Hugo – que usava para dormir, decidiu ir a cozinha desse jeito mesmo.

Saindo do quarto com cuidado, Rose começou a descer as escadas que davam acesso a sala e a cozinha, mas num rompante parou ao escutar vozes. Num primeiro momento assustou-se ao pensar que poderia ser ladrões, mas logo em seguida acalmou-se ao reconhecer as vozes dos pais e dos tios. A primeira coisa que pensou foi de lhes perguntar o que faziam acordados tão tarde, mas o tom de vozes que sussurravam a fez se agachar ao pé da escada e permanecer escondida.

-O que Kingsley diz a respeito disso? – a voz da tia, irritada e ao mesmo tempo em pânico fez a menina se sentir mal por espioná-los.

-Acha um absurdo, mas ele está tão de mãos atadas quanto nós ou Minerva. – foi sua mãe que respondeu.

-Isso é... – a voz paterna estava raivosa, Rose se assustou com o tom do pai – Pelas bolas de Merlin, eles não podem deixar isso acontecer, não deu certo da última vez e não vai dar certo agora, o que eles tem na cabeça?

-Cérebro é que não deve ser. – disse sua tia Ginny.

Rose tentava acompanhar os sussurros, mas não tinha ideia do assunto da discussão. Pelo que tinha entendido, era algo que nem o Ministro da Magia, nem a diretora de Hogwarts, nem os aurores mais respeitados podiam ir contra.

-O Torneio não pode acontecer novamente. – a voz preocupada de seu tio fez o estômago da menina se contorcer de uma forma desagradável.

-O que pensa em fazer, Harry? – perguntou Hermione.

O silêncio, mostrando a incapacidade dos bruxos mais conhecidos da Grã-Bretanha, fez Rose se levantar de um salto, finalmente entendendo sobre o que eles estavam falando, mas sem querer acreditar, por que não podia ser verdade o que eles estavam falando.

-Vocês... estão falando do Torneio Tribruxo? – a voz de Rose saiu distorcida.

-Rose... – quatro pares de olhos surpresos a encaravam em pânico.

-É isso? – a menina perguntou indo até a sala sem se importar de ser descoberta em seu esconderijo. – Vai haver um Torneio Tribruxo?

-Querida... – Rose quase podia escutar as engrenagens do cérebro de sua mãe funcionando em busca de uma desculpa plausível para o que ela acabara de ouvir – Você estava escutando escondida?

-Eu... – ela sentiu a face esquentar e podia jurar que estava tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos – Foi sem querer, eu só desci para tomar um copo d'água e acabei escutando vocês falando sobre um Torneio. É o Torneio Tribruxo, não é?

-Você deve ter escutado errado. – emendou seu pai. Rose não se deixou enganar.

-Não mintam, eu sei muito bem o que eu escutei. É verdade então? – uma parte dela queria desesperadamente que fosse apenas um engano, mas as expressões nos rostos dos pais e dos tios já lhe respondia a pergunta.

-É verdade Rose. – respondeu Hermione, sabendo que não conseguiria enganar a filha.

Rose ofegou e se sentou no sofá.

-Então façam alguma coisa! – disse a jovem. Ingenuamente, Rose pensava que seus pais e seu tio eram heróis, assim como a grande maioria dos jovens bruxos daquela geração. Para Rose não existia nada que eles não pudessem resolver.

-Nós estamos tentando pensar em alguma coisa querida. – disse sua tia Ginny.

-Não é nossa decisão. – completou tio Harry.

-Por Merlin, o que eles estão pensando? – Rose se levantou – Fazer um torneio que da última vez levou a ascensão de Voldemort, isso é o mesmo que menosprezar o que aconteceu. Não pode!

-Rose calma! – pegando a mão da menina, sua mãe a guiou de volta para o sofá.

-Mãe... – a menina gemeu – Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo.

-O Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia decidiu, através dos Ministros de cada país, que o Torneio é uma boa forma de estagnar o medo infundado que as pessoas ainda tem sobre os acontecimentos do passado. – respondeu Hermione apesar dos protestos do marido.

-Isso não é estagnar, é menosprezar. – Rose afirmou convicta.

-Infelizmente não são todos que pensam assim. – respondeu Ginny.

... ... ... ... ...

A imagem que os filhos têm de seus pais é uma coisa única e admirável, nós sempre os colocamos em pedestais e esses seres superiores chamados "papai e mamãe" correspondem a todas as nossas expectativas até que, finalmente, vemos que eles são apenas humanos. Era isso que Rose pensava ao encarar a parede cheia de livros de seu quarto, uma lembrança, tão antiga que ela nem podia datar quando tinha acontecido surgiu na mente da menina. Ela sabia que não podia ter mais que cinco anos na época por que olhava sua mãe de baixo e ela era tão alta. Mãe e filha estavam no metro, Rose segurando a mão de sua mãe e observando em volta, passava pela sua cabeça que andar sozinha era coisa de gente grande, que era preciso muita inteligência e que sua mãe era a mais inteligente.

Elas desceram do metro e foram a algum lugar, que Rose não conseguia se lembrar ao certo onde, mas estava com medo de se perderem, seu papai não estava com elas, contudo ao olhar o rosto sereno de sua mãe ela soube que tudo estava bem, que sua mãe a protegeria de qualquer perigo, que nada poderia lhe fazer mal. Na inocência dos seus cinco anos Rose colocou sua mãe em um pedestal e o que mais lhe dava medo era descobrir, de maneira tola, que sua mãe não podia fazer tudo, que ela era humana e às vezes, incapaz de resolver os problemas do mundo.

-Rose. – a voz materna a tirou dos devaneios.

Seus pais estavam a porta do quarto olhando apreensivos para ela. Seus tios tinham ido embora a pouco tempo depois de lhe explicar o que acharam conveniente.

-Querida podemos conversar? – perguntou seu pai, já entrando e se sentando na beirada da cama.

Rose apenas assentiu.

-O que você escutou hoje é apenas uma possibilidade. – disse Hermione.

-Uma possibilidade bem real. – disse Rose.

-Sim. – respondeu a bruxa. – Mas se isso acontecer... se o Torneio vier a acontecer...

-Não se inscreva. – completou Ron – Por favor filha, não se inscreva, não coloque seu nome no Cálice.

-Eu não tinha intenção de fazer isso – tranquilizou-os – além do mais, só é permitido que maiores de idade se inscrevam.

-Apenas prometa. – pediu Ron.

-Eu prometo. – garantiu Rose.

-E não conte nada a ninguém. – completou Hermione – Sei que você quer contar tudo a Albus, mas mantenha isso em segredo por enquanto.

Rose mesmo achando o pedido estranho, concordou. Não iria contar nada ao primo. Por enquanto...

... ... ... ... ... ...

A Toca era o lar dos Weasley. Aconchegante e familiar, era o ambiente onde a maioria dos Weasley e vários amigos passavam feriados, aniversários e dois ou três finais de semana por mês. Quando se juntavam o que não faltava era conversa, risos e brigas, muitas brigas. Eram dezenas de pessoas, cada qual defendendo seu ponto de vista, juntos em uma sala que não cabia nem metade das pessoas, por isso os almoços e jantares aconteciam nos jardins, onde um dia acontecera o casamento do primogênito dos Weasley.

-Na verdade fui eu e Fleur que demos origem a tradição dos eventos acontecem do lado de fora. – dizia Bill Weasley quase todas as vezes que se reuniam – Sabem crianças, nós nos casamos bem aqui mesmo. Nesse lugar aqui – apontava ele – dançamos a primeira valsa.

As meninas mais jovens às vezes escutavam o que o tio dizia, mesmo já tendo ouvido isso milhares de vezes, na verdade o que elas gostavam era ver o amor nos olhos do tio ao se referir a mulher que ainda corava sob o olhar do marido. Os meninos não suportavam mais escutar, mas ao final, todos acabavam escutando e rindo ou o mandando calar a boca.

A casa estava mais e mais torta, quase fazia um arco no chão, ainda estava em pé, graças a magia, mas mesmo assim estava lá. E por mais que Molly e Arthur construíssem quartos, não conseguiram acomodar todos os netos, então apenas os mais velhos tinham quartos próprios, os outros tinham que se conformar em dividir o quarto com os irmãos, uma vez que foi mais fácil passar o quarto uma vez pertencente ao progenitor aos filhos. Dessa forma Rose e Hugo dormiriam no sótão, mas é claro que crianças não aceitariam normas tão facilmente assim, então na hora de dormir todos se misturavam.

O almoço era um evento na Toca, onde cada um dos filhos de Molly e Arthur queriam ser melhor que o outro. Bem, isso não tinha acabado com o passar dos anos. E como gostavam de competir aqueles irmãos!

-Rosie é a monitora da Grifinória, com toda certeza vai ser nomeada monitora chefe ano que vem. – se gabava Ron.

-Bem, Lucy mal terminou Hogwarts, sendo monitora-chefe da Corvinal, e já está ingressando no Ministério. É um prodígio... – citava Percy.

-Eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer: James é o capitão da Grifinória, melhor artilheiro da temporada e Albus é o melhor apanhador que Hogwarts já viu... – Harry estufava o peito ao falar dos seus meninos.

-Melhor artilheiro da temporada pode até ser, mas não bate o Fredie como batedor. – riu George – Entendeu? Bater, batedor...

-Cala a boca George – alguém disse de fora da roda de conversa – Vocês falam isso porque nunca viram a minha Lily em cima de uma vassoura, nem mesmo o Hugo é capaz de segurá-la.

-Nem vem Gin, o Hugo não deixa passar uma goles – defendeu Ron – o menino é um canhão.

Quadribol era um assunto muito discutido e muito disputado entre os mais velhos, mas afinal, o que seria um almoço na Toca se não acabasse com uma partida disputadíssima no pomar? Os mais jovens, porém, apenas reviravam os olhos e sacudiam a cabeça diante do comportamento dos pais. "Vergonhoso" pensava alguns, apesar de muitas vezes rirem com os comentários.

Dominique Weasley observava os tios e o pai de certa distância balançando a cabeça de tempos em tempos. Era sempre a mesma coisa, "Fulano é o melhor nisso", "Cicrano nem se compara" e por ai continuava. Era quase cômico, ou na verdade seria cômico se você não tivesse escutado isso ano após ano durante toda a vida.

-Eles nunca cansam não é? – disse Lucy se sentando ao lado da prima.

-Bem que eu queria. – resmungou Dominique sorrindo – Soube que você entrou no Ministério, parabéns.

-E quem não soube a essas horas? Papai deve ter enchido o saco de todos com um discurso sobre a minha contratação. – ela resmungou – Mas obrigada de qualquer forma.

-Acha que algum de nós escapa da competição? – perguntou Dominique retoricamente.

-Os filhos do tio Charlie. – respondeu a mais velha séria.

-Mas ele não tem filhos. – esclareceu a mais nova olhando para a prima.

-Exatamente. – ambas riram, ninguém escapava das disputas dos Weasley.

-Quadribol agora. – alguém gritou e as meninas se levantaram, a disputa não acabava.

... ... ... ... ... ...

-Rose presta atenção no jogo! – gritou alguém.

A jovem bruxa não podia nem mesmo dizer quem fora, realmente estava muito dispersa, não conseguia se concentrar por que não conseguia tirar da cabeça a conversa que escutara escondida dos pais e dos tios há uma semana. E o pior de tudo, era não poder contar a Albus o que descobrira, isso a estava deixando louca. Sempre contava a Albus tudo que suspeitava, até as coisas mais bobas e, de repente, estava proibida de falar ao primo uma coisa tão importante quanto essa.

Ela pairava acima de todos, tentando achar o maldito pomo de ouro. Aquela bolinha era impossível de achar! Ela olhava o campo, sem realmente procurar o pomo. Todos jogavam em regime de rotação é nenhum dos jogadores podia ocupar a posição que tinha no time da escola. Era uma confusão.

O barulho podia ser ouvido da casa dos Lovegood e, geralmente, quando estavam visitando o avô os gêmeos Lorcan e Lysander apareciam para participar, na verdade mais para observar que para jogar, as crianças Scamander ainda não podiam jogar contras os mais velhos Weasley, nem mesmo Ginevra Potter como juíza conseguia controlar o jogo.

Rose já desistira de achar o pomo, mas ainda observava todos jogando de cima. A menina ria com as faltas cometidas pelos primos e, principalmente, pela falta de habilidade ao jogar em uma posição que não era sua. James e Lily, ambos artilheiros estava, completamente perdidos como goleiros, voando de um lado para o outro, James parecia estar sofrendo por não poder marcar pontos. Albus não conseguia proteger ninguém dos balaços, o seu time estava perdendo de lavada. E o pobre Hugo com certeza ficaria com hematomas, pois só conseguia acertar o taco em si mesmo. Fred estava se saindo um pouquinho melhor, sendo batedor, conseguia acertar algumas goles nos aros. Mas no geral, aquilo estava uma bagunça.

Ela começou a descer aos poucos, foi quando viu um brilho passar por ela que se desequilibrou, sem querer girou o cabo da vassoura que a jogou de lado, a perna que se segurava escorregou, sua mão soltou do cabo e ela escorregou pela ponta, suas mãos estavam suadas e não conseguia segurar na vassoura e foi enquanto escorregava que a menina viu um brilho passando abaixo dela. Agindo por impulso, ela se soltou da vassoura, pegando a varinha com uma mão e tentando pegar o pomo com a outra. Em queda livre, Rose sentiu sua mão se fechar em volta da bendita bolinha e invocou sua vassoura. Somente quando estava segura em sua vassoura em uma altura consideravelmente baixa, que ela se deu conta do que tinha feito.

-Oh Merlin, nunca mais faça isso. – gritou sua mãe quando ela desceu da vassoura com o pomo em mãos.

Rose não conseguiu responder á mãe garantindo que não faria aquilo de novo, pois foi sufocada pelos primos. Ela tinha ganhado o jogo.

-Por Agripa, isso foi perfeito! – disse Albus – Como eu nunca pensei nisso? Todos preocupados com você, enquanto na verdade é apenas uma jogada para pegar o pomo. Rose você é um gênio!

-Na verdade eu estava caindo mesmo. – Rose tentou esclarecer, mas ninguém estava escutando.

-A Queda do Pomo. – falou James sonhador – Isso vai estar no próximo jogo.

Rose desistiu de explicar, começou a rir, pensando que logo ela, que nem mesmo estava no time da escola tinha acabado de criar uma nova jogada: A Queda do Pomo.

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p> 


	3. Começando Bem o Ano

**Oioi**

**Bem, dois capítulos e um comentário hoje! XD**

**Estamos começando bem! :)**

**Agora vamos voltar a escola e eu espero que vocês apreciem todos os personagens. Qualquer dúvida, crítica ou sugestão sintam-se a vontade para comentar. **

**Belag meu xuxu, obrigada pelo primeiro comentário da fic! *-***

**Comentem! **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 – Começando Bem o Ano<strong>

O trem parou em um solavanco comum aos jovens bruxos que seguiam para a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. No último vagão a esquerda Rose saiu apressada para guiar os primeiranistas perdidos para fora do trem e impedir que os demais alunos se atrasassem para pegar a carruagem. Tentando se focar em seu trabalho e esquecer os últimos acontecimentos, Rose nem sequer notara os outros monitores, tentando também controlar a orla de estudantes que não pareciam nem um pouco preocupados em sair do trem. Ao chegar em uma cabine, onde as vozes se sobressaiam, Rose não precisava nem mesmo abrir a porta para saber quem a ocupa. A risada de Roxanne se destacava das demais, alta e imperativa como sempre.

-Odeio ser estraga prazeres, mas está na hora de sair do trem. – disse Rose, ao abrir a porta do vagão.

-Rose, minha cara, você nunca é estraga prazeres, contudo tenho que admitir que essa sua função de monitora lhe deixa ligeiramente tediosa. – Roxanne encarou a prima com os olhos injetados e sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

-Você bebeu Roxe. – atestou a mais velha.

-Uma ou duas cervejas amanteigadas apenas. – mentiu Roxanne ao se levantar para acompanhar os colegas que já se movimentavam pelo compartimento.

-Não deixe Fred vê-la assim – aconselhou Rose revirando os olhos – e por Merlin, não beba na escola Roxanne.

-Não se preocupe Rose, eu não sou uma alcoólatra. – a jovem Weasley riu.

-Continue nesse ritmo e eu não terei alternativa a não ser discordar de você. – provocou Rose ao sair do vagão.

Roxanne Weasley terminou de arrumar os pertences, pegou a varinha e colocou dentro da veste. Em seguida, saiu do trem para encontrar os amigos que tinham se adiantado.

-Bem, uma coisa é certa: esse ano vai ser "o ano". – disse Roxanne sorrindo ao encontrar Megan esperando uma carruagem.

-O que te faz pensar assim? – perguntou Megan retocando o gloss e ajeitando o cabelo loiro.

-Intuição? – respondeu a morena incerta.

-Bem, a _minha_ intuição diz que esse ano está cheio de gatinhos. – falou Megan olhando em volta enquanto enrolava uma mecha da franja com o dedo, o verão tinha feito bem a vários garotos.

-Você só pensa em arrumar encontros Megan, por Dumbledore!– reclamou Roxanne entrando em uma carruagem vazia.

-Não é como se você tivesse muitos pensamentos que não envolvam encontros também Roxe. – se defendeu a loura se sentando em frente a amiga, mas ainda observando os garotos escolhendo uma carruagem e torcendo para que escolhessem a dela.

-Mas eu tenho. – teimou a morena com uma careta.

-Ah é? – Megan arqueou uma sobrancelha, finalmente olhando para a amiga – Quais?

Roxanne colocou a mão no queixo fazendo uma expressão pensativa.

-Eu penso em como o traseiro de Riley Cornfoot fica sexy naquela calça por exemplo. – ela respondeu por fim sorrindo.

-Vadia. – falou Megan rindo.

As duas começaram a rir, mas quem passava por perto, só escutava a risada da menina Weasley.

... ... ... ... ... ...

James Sirius olhava em volta, completamente absorto em seus próprios pensamentos. Sua mente vagava no primeiro trote do ano que aconteceria naquela noite mesmo e seria memorável, afinal era o último ano dele em Hogwarts. Tudo que ele precisava era sua varinha e a ajuda dos amigos, e isso ele tinha. O bruxo sorriu ao passar por um grupo de meninas que praticamente suspiraram ao vê-lo. James gostava da atenção, gostava que as meninas quisessem um encontro com ele.

-Limpa a baba que escorreu um pouco. – a voz de Alexander o tirou dos pensamentos.

-Cala a boca. – James respondeu, mas disfarçadamente passou a mão na boca, era melhor conferir.

-Cala a boca você. – disse Alex rindo.

-Eu não estava babando – James sorriu – Se bem que se Grace está uma coisa esse ano...

-Grace Mcmillan? – riu Alex – Você não tem jeito mesmo Jamie!

-Não me chame assim! – ralhou o primogênito Potter.

-O que? – provocou o amigo rindo – De Jamie?

-Se as duas mocinhas puderem parar de discutir, nós temos assuntos mais importantes para falar. – Fred interrompeu os amigos arrumando a mochila no ombro. – As coisas já estão prontas?

-Praticamente. – respondeu James ainda olhando o grupo de meninas – Você conseguiu pegar o que precisava na loja?

-Consegui, papai quase me pegou, mas consegui me esconder bem a tempo. – Fred contou – Adam?

-Tudo pronto, demorou um pouco, mas consegui entender o Feitiço do Pântano que seu pai e seu tio jogaram no castelo. – o gêmeo de Alex sorriu – Foi bem criativo e se quer saber vai ser difícil fazer uma coisa melhor.

-Bem, então é bom que nós não estamos disputando com eles. – disse James parando em frente a uma carruagem já ocupada por sua prima Roxanne e Megan McLaggen – Boa noite meninas.

-Boa noite rapazes. – respondeu Megan sorrindo e Roxanne sussurrou alguma coisa para a amiga – Não querem se juntar a nós? – James sorriu ao ver Roxanne suspirar e rolar os olhos.

-Com certeza. – respondeu James começando a rir de verdade ao ver a cara de Roxanne.

-Oh Merlin! Parem de flertar. – disse Roxanne mortificada saindo da carruagem ao mesmo tempo em que seu primo entrava e se sentava ao lado de Megan – Eu não mereço isso.

-Pobre Roxe! –riu Alex passando os braços pelos ombros da menina.

-Sim, pobre Roxe! – repetiu a menina tentando conter o sorriso.

-Por que eu não te vi durante toda a viajem Roxanne Weasley? – perguntou Alex virando a menina para encará-la.

-Provavelmente por que estava flertando com outras meninas Alexander Wood. – respondeu Roxe o encarando de volta.

-Eu não flerto com ninguém a não ser você Roxanne! – exclamou Alex com um olhar ofendido ao qual a morena retribuiu ainda sem dar atenção aos outros dois meninos que assistiam a cena.

-Quem é que estava babando pela Mcmillan agora a pouco meu irmão? – alfinetou Adam.

Roxe deu um tapa no ombro do amigo fingindo indignação e se voltou para os outros dois.

-E você Adam, não estava me traindo? – perguntou ao se aproximar do gêmeo de Alex.

-Ao contrario do meu irmão Roxe, eu jamais trocaria você por outra. – respondeu Adam com seriedade e a jovem não conseguiu segurar o riso.

-Eu não vejo graça nenhuma nessa brincadeira de vocês três! – resmungou Fred revirando os olhos.

-Que bom que eu não me importo com o que você acha, não é mesmo meu caro? – respondeu Roxe – E por falar em graça, quem é mesmo que estava flertando com a Grace? – ela perguntou olhando para os gêmeos.

-Fred. – responderam em uníssono.

-Ah, calem a boca. – respondeu Fred II.

-Hei Grace – chamou Roxanne ao ver a menina sozinha esperando uma carruagem desocupada – Junte-se a nós.

Roxe sorriu ao ver os três garotos coraram ao mesmo tempo.

-Boa noite pessoal. – disse Grace Mcmillan chegando aonde o grupo se reunia – Como foram as férias?

-Ótimas e as suas? – perguntou Roxe sorrindo largamente.

-Legais, meu pai não quis viajar por causa do trabalho então acabei ficando por aqui mesmo. – a menina sorriu tímida.

-As férias do Fred que não foram muito boas. – contou Roxe se aproximando da menina e olhando de esguelha para o irmão – Andava suspirando por todos os cantos, parece que está apaixonado por uma lufana.

Roxanne e os gêmeos contiveram os sorrisos ao olhar para Fred que estava corando descaradamente.

- É sempre bom se apaixonar – respondeu Grace tentando sair daquela situação – Ainda tem vaga na carruagem? – a jovem olhou dentro da carruagem onde James e Megan estavam muito absortos em si mesmos para perceberem alguma coisa.

-Claro. – disse Alex e puxando Grace para dentro da carruagem antes que Fred pudesse falar alguma coisa. – Vamos Grace!

-Filha da mãe. – resmungou Fred olhando para a irmã, depois que eles entraram – Você vai me pagar Roxanne.

-Não vou mesmo. – ela se aproximou de Adam novamente, colocando o braço ao redor a cintura do rapaz que retribuiu o gesto.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

-Então a Rose pulou da vassoura e todo mundo pensou que ela tinha caído e ninguém prestou atenção no pomo, ai do nada minha mãe apitou por que Rose tinha acabado de pegar o pomo. – disse Albus empolgado ao contar a Aileen a nova jogada de quadribol – James com certeza vai querer usar, se bem que isso só dá para usar uma vez.

-Mas a pessoa pode não conseguir recuperar a vassoura. – comentou Aileen, ela não era muito fã de quadribol, gostava de estar com os pés bem firmes no chão.

-Ah bobagem Ail, acho isso bastante improvável, o que acha Rose? – perguntou Albus.

Rose, porém estava em um mundo próprio, estava ali de corpo, mas sua mente vagava a esmo. "_Será que vai ter mesmo um Torneio?"_, era a única coisa que a ruiva conseguia pensar. A menina passara a viajem toda distraída, não conseguia se concentrar em nada nem ninguém.

-Ah de novo não! – exclamou Albus. Já era a quinta vez que chamava a atenção da prima – Rose!

-Oi? – a menina se assustou parando ao lado dos amigos.

-Você viajou de novo Rose. – disse Aileen rindo – Por que você está tão distraída?

-Não é nada. – mentiu a bruxa.

-Acho que você conheceu alguém nas férias e não quer contar. – Aileen sussurrou para que Albus que estava um passo a frente não escutasse.

-Não seja boba Aileen, claro que não! – Rose negou, mas sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Se amaldiçoou por isso, agora sim Aileen teria certeza que ela tinha arrumado alguém nas férias.

-Aposto que eu conheço, por isso você não quer falar. – riu Aileen deixando Rose ainda mais envergonhada.

-Não existe ninguém Ail e...

-Sai da frente Weasley. – uma voz a interrompeu.

Rose não precisava se virar para saber a quem pertencia àquela voz que a vinha perturbando por cinco anos. A menina não se deixou intimidar, aquela escória não merecia nem um centésimo da sua atenção.

-Os incomodados que se retirem Malfoy. – Rose nem mesmo olhou para trás.

-Mas a única que está incomodando aqui é você – Rose notou a aproximação e sentiu quase o instinto de pegar a varinha. – Ah e é claro, seus amiguinhos. Vocês formam um belo trio, sabia? A Sabe-tudo, o Heróizinho e a Sonsinha.

-E você e os seus amigos formam o que Malfoy? – perguntou Rose virando e apontando a varinha para Malfoy, a menina mal notou que o rapaz estava acompanhado – Um grupo de Trasgos? Ah não, trasgos são mais inteligentes que vocês.

-Ai essa doeu – o loiro se curvou em uma careta, depois voltando ao normal riu – Vai fazer o que com essa varinha Weasley? Você não tem coragem de nada.

-Ela pode ate não ter, mas eu tenho. – Albus que estava a alguns metros resolveu intervir, aquele cara já estava passando dos limites.

-Eu não disse? – Malfoy gargalhou olhando para os amigos – Você tem complexo de herói é Potter?

-E você tem complexo de babaca. – Aileen entrou na discussão já com varinha em punho.

-Ah você sabe falar!? – o bruxo sorriu irônico, depois sacou a varinha apontando diretamente para Albus. – Vai defender sua namoradinha vai Potter?

Fred, Roxanne e Adam se aproximaram ao mesmo tempo em que Dominique, que acabara de desembarcar e vira a confusão, suspirava se aproximando. Todos com varinha em punho. Aquela situação estava saindo do controle, se existia uma disputa maior que a de sonserinos e grifinórios era a de um Malfoy e um Potter/Weasley e aquela rixa envolvia ambos. Um círculo começou a se fechar em volta do grupo, Albus e Malfoy estavam frente a frente, se encarando, as varinhas preparadas para o ataque. Rose percebeu que cada um apontava a varinha para alguém. Aquilo seria mesmo um duelo e nem Dominique, que era monitora chefe, estava disposta a intervir.

-Não Albus. – sussurrou Rose segurando o ombro do primo e olhando para alguém em busca de apoio, não era possível que ela era a única ali que via como um duelo seria desastroso. –Não vale a pena!

-Isso mesmo Weasley, se comporte como a mocinha certinha que você é. – o sonserino riu abaixando a varinha – Você é uma covarde!

Rose deu um passo a frente encarando o sorriso insolente de Scorpius Malfoy, o sangue fugiu do seu rosto. Não admitiria nunca ser chamada de covarde, ainda mais por aquele garoto. Por alguns segundos a razão e o controle de Rose Weasley não passavam de meras palavras, o que mais queria naquele momento era fazer com que o insolente do Malfoy engolisse aquelas palavras, ela nem mesmo viu quais feitiços usou, quando deu por si a baderna estava instalada, uma série de feitiços voava para todos os lados, cada um com um oponente e Rose e Malfoy estavam duelando.

... ... ... ...

-Não acha isso estranho Albus? – perguntou a diretora de Hogwarts pela milésima vez ao quadro do ex-diretor.

-Tanto quanto você minha cara, contudo acho que pode ser interessante ver o desenrolar dos fatos. – o desenho de Dumbledore sorriu no quadro.

-Ora Albus, você há de convir comigo que pode ser perigoso, veja o que aconteceu da última vez e...

-Dessa vez as coisas são diferentes professora – interrompeu Dumbledore – Haverá segurança prioritária nos participantes, você mesma está se encarregando disso.

McGonagall sentou-se em sua cadeira suspirando em derrota, tinha feito de tudo para impedir essa insanidade, mas não conseguirá e agora teria que arcar com as consequências. Mesmo que tivesse certeza que nada aconteceria aos alunos, não podia deixar de se preocupar, era em sua escola que mais uma vez aconteceria o Torneio Tri-Bruxo.

Uma batida na porta a tirou do transe, rapidamente se recompôs imaginando que já era hora de ir a cerimonia inaugural no Grande Salão. A diretora recolocou seus óculos e ajeitou as vestes dizendo um breve "Entre" e aguardando quem viera lhe chamar.

-Diretora McGonagall – uma voz conhecida a cumprimentou e ao olhar para o recém chegado se surpreendeu.

-Professor Longbottom? – a bruxa se levantou observando atônita o estado do professor – O que aconteceu?

Neville tinha uma expressão severa, coisa quase inédita em seu rosto sempre calmo. A varinha estava firme em sua mão, ele respirava profundamente e o suor se acumulava em seu rosto.

-Vim avisar-lhe que me atrasarei para a cerimonia de abertura esse ano diretora, eu e alguns alunos.

-O que aconteceu? – a diretora tornou a perguntar.

-O de sempre, a rixa entre sonserinos e grifinórios que parece não ter fim. Eles duelaram na estação de Hogsmeade, mais de cinquenta alunos participaram do duelo, felizmente ninguém saiu com mais de alguns arranhões, mas tenha certeza Minerva, que amanhã isso será manchete no Profeta Diário.

A expressão de McGonagall foi se fechando e ficando mais severa conforme o professor falava, seus olhos se estreitaram e seus lábios formaram uma linha fina. Ela não estava nada satisfeita que isso tivesse acontecendo logo esse ano.

-Quem foram os responsáveis?

-Vou descobrir isso agora Minerva, reuni os que foram pegos, eles estão em minha sala e não sairei de lá sem os culpados devidamente punidos. – respondeu Neville. – Com licença.

Minerva, mais uma vez sozinha em sua sala olhou para o quadro de seu antecessor, que para sua consternação tinha um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

-Sabe quem começou essa brincadeira não sabe professora? – perguntou o homenzinho no quadro ajeitando os óculos de meia lua.

-Sei – ela suspirou – sei bem quem são os responsáveis professor Dumbledore.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Se tinha uma coisa que todos os alunos de Hogwarts tinham em comum era a consciência de jamais abrir a boca para entregar um colega, mesmo sendo esse colega sonserino, grifinório, lufano ou corvino. Nunca, jamais você deveria ser o x-9. Era preferível entrar na Floresta Proibida sozinho no meio da noite do que entregar um colega, por mais que isso lhe desse muito prazer. Um grifinório era corajoso demais para tamanha covardia, um lufano leal demais para essa demonstração de fraqueza, um corvino era muito sábio para cometer o erro de entregar um colega e um sonserino era orgulhoso demais para admitir a fraqueza de ceder a pressão e falar, pelo menos na frente de outros colegas.

Era isso que Aileen Wood estava pensando ao ver o professor andando de um lado para o outro, com uma expressão frustrada em seu rosto e um olhar de pura decepção ao encará-los. Apesar de odiar aquele olhar ela nada podia fazer, não iria nunca entregar os amigos e, por mais que quisesse, sabia que não seria capaz de entregar Malfoy e sua trupe de idiotas. Ela estava de mãos atadas e prendeu a respiração quando o professor se aproximou dela.

-Sabe quem começou esse duelo Srtª Wood? – o professor perguntou encarando seus olhos castanhos e tentando arrancar deles a resposta.

-Não. – a menina respondeu.

-Mas você estava no duelo? – ele perguntou a fim de obter alguma informação da menina.

-Sim.

-Foi você quem começou o duelo? – ele perguntou novamente.

-Não.

-Então quem foi? – ele voltou a perguntar.

-Não sei.

Neville olhou para a menina sabendo que ela não diria nada. Ele observou a sala, quinze alunos foram pegos antes que conseguissem se dispersar, a maioria deles tinha arranhões no rosto e nos braços, além das vestes rasgadas. O professor de Herbologia balançou a cabeça, se aquelas crianças soubessem o que era viver na época de Voldemort não estariam perdendo tempo com brincadeiras desse tipo. Se bem que ele mesmo já participara de duelos assim, se lembrou o professor. Talvez não devia ser tão rígido com seus alunos, apenas talvez.

-Muito bem... – ele parou no meio da fila de alunos que estava formada e encarou um por um – Eu quero o culpado, quero saber quem começou com esse duelo e nenhum de nós sairá daqui enquanto vocês não começarem a falar.

Ninguém ousou abrir a boca. Neville se aproximou novamente deles, escolhendo quem iria interrogar dessa vez.

-Senhorita Weasley, talvez a senhorita possa nos dizer quem começou a briga? – ele perguntou a Roxanne.

-Lamento professor, mas quando eu cheguei o duelo já tinha começado. – mentiu a jovem Weasley.

-E por que se aproximou? – ele indagou.

-Por que vi a... – Roxanne calou-se, quase falara demais, se xingando mentalmente ela olhou para o professor que a encarava com expectativa – Vi a bagunça e quis saber o que era.

-E decidiu participar?

-Exatamente. – Roxanne sorriu ingenuamente, o que não enganou o professor que a conhecia desde que nascera.

-Senhor Malfoy? – Neville se aproximou dele.

-Pois não professor Longbottom? – o loiro estava calmo, como se estivesse ali por puro engano.

-Pode me dizer quem começou o duelo?

-Infelizmente não posso professor. – Scorpius fez sua melhor imitação de decepção.

-Srº Potter? – apelou o professor de Herbologia.

-Não vi quem começou. – mentiu o bruxo.

-Srtª Nott?

-Não professor.

-Srtª Zabine?

-Não, senhor.

-Srº Yaxley?

-Não vi senhor.

-Senhorita Weasley? – chamou o professor se encaminhando lentamente para o fim da fila onde Rose estava.

-Sim professor? – Rose engoliu seco, odiava mentir, na verdade a jovem não sabia mentir, sempre ficava tão vermelha que era como se a verdade estivesse escancarada em sua testa.

-Você é uma aluna exemplar, tenho certeza que saberá responder a minha pergunta. – começou o professor e Rose se encolheu por dentro – Você estava no duelo?

-Estava sim professor. – Rose respondeu cuidadosamente.

-Duelou com alguém lá? – perguntou Neville, mas a resposta era obvia, Rose tinhas a manga da capa rasgada e um pequeno ferimento no braço.

-Duelei.

-Pode me dizer com quem? – o professor perguntou e Rose sentiu o maldito rubor começar a tomar conta de seu rosto.

-Na verdade, duelei com varias pessoas, não vi ao certo quem eram. – mentiu a ruiva. Só tinha duelado com uma pessoa.

-Sabe quem começou o duelo?

Rose sentiu o olhar de todos em cima dela, não ousou olhar para ninguém, sabia que apenas um olhar entregaria o culpado, então encarou seu professor enquanto dizia um suave "Não". Neville suspirou, se Rose não falara, ele duvidada que outra pessoa abrisse a boca.

-Muito bem, já que vocês não vão colaborar terei que ser mais radical. Tirarei pontos das casas envolvidas. – Neville esperou os protestos, mas como os alunos permaneceram calados ele logo compreendeu o por que, se tirasse pontos de todas as casas elas continuariam em pé de igualdade para disputa, pensando rapidamente ele tomou uma decisão – 250 pontos serão tirados da Grifinória e da Sonserina, 100 pontos da Corvinal e 60 pontos da Lufa-Lufa.

-Mas professor, isso é injustiça.

-De jeito nenhum.

-Você está louco?

-Você só pode estra brincando.

Os murmurinhos foram instantâneos. Neville sorriu por dentro.

-Silêncio! – ele mandou e aos poucos os alunos obedeceram.

-Professor Longbottom, por favor, professor, se quer tirar pontos das casas eu sou completamente a favor – começou Dominique Weasley tomando a frente dos protestos como Monitora Chefe – mas, sejamos razoáveis, não há motivo para tirar 250 pontos apenas de duas casas, tire a quantia de todas.

-Mas há motivos Srtª Weasley, olhe em volta e me diga quantos alunos de cada casa estão nessa sala. – disse o professor e Dominique nem precisava olhar para dizer que a maioria ali eram grifinórios e sonserinos.

-Professor...

-Sabe quem começou o duelo? – interrompeu Neville com toda a calma.

-Não senhor. – respondeu Dominique com um suspiro.

-Então podem se retirar. – o professor se afastou deles pegando a varinha e começando a tirar os pontos das casas.

-Não... espera, eu comecei o duelo. – disse uma voz surpreendendo a todos.

Neville olhou para quem falara e balançou a cabeça. Belo jeito de começar o ano letivo!

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p> 


End file.
